


on the ground

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen groaned when she opened her eyes. She felt like she was hungover, despite the fact that she hadn’t had any alcohol the night before. There was a pang in her chest when she glanced at the empty side of the bed – she wished Clary was still here, that she hadn’t just been visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [jedifinnrey](http://jedifinnrey.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who asked: _Clary x Maureen: clothes sharing_. I hope you enjoy!

Maureen groaned when she opened her eyes. She felt like she was hungover, despite the fact that she hadn’t had any alcohol the night before. There was a pang in her chest when she glanced at the empty side of the bed – she wished Clary was still here, that she hadn’t just been visiting. She pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side, the wooden floor cold against her bare feet. It creaked under her weight as she walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

 

She knew that she had to go to school and that she had to go to work after that – as well as band practice with Simon because they’d missed two weeks and had a gig in a few days – but all Maureen wanted to do was crawl back into bed and Skype with Clary all day. Everything had been better when Clary was there, even brushing her teeth had been more fun. But Clary had to leave and Maureen knew that. She knew that Clary wasn’t quite ready to come back to New York, she wasn’t ready to face the city again. Maureen understood – she’d even offered to visit Clary instead of the other way around – but sometimes she wished that things could go back to the way they were.

 

The day went by faster than Maureen expected it to – although, if she was being completely honest, she practically sleep-walked through the entire thing. All she could think about was crawling back into bed with her laptop and talking to Clary until they fell asleep on Skype. Clary had accidentally left one of the oversized t-shirts she wore as pajamas in Maureen’s bed and she eagerly slipped into it before calling Clary. She suspected it wasn’t accidental at all, just like it wasn’t an “accident” that one of Maureen’s sweaters had found its way into Clary’s luggage.

 

Maureen felt herself loosen up as soon as she saw Clary’s face on the screen. She was so beautiful and she couldn’t help but notice that Clary was wearing the sweater – the sleeves were way too long on her, but she looked adorable anyway. Clary always looked adorable.

 

They didn’t talk about anything important, really. They talked about how boring Maureen’s classes were and about the upcoming gig. They talked about pets they wanted to get and places they wanted to travel someday. If Maureen closed her eyes and ignored the tinny quality of Clary’s voice, she could almost pretend that Clary was there with her, not one thousand miles away.

 

Clary fell asleep first (she always fell asleep first) and Maureen watched her peacefully for a moment before she whispered, “goodnight,” and disconnected the call. She couldn’t wait for this time tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
